


A ray of hope for Snake

by Ricklennax



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Innocent boy, Prison, Prison life, jailbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricklennax/pseuds/Ricklennax
Summary: Snake has a serious problem with custody.





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many fanfics about Snake and his son, I came up with a mini story which I will update n.n

The sun's rays began to emerge from the darkness and the sound of nature was present in Springfield.

The sound of traffic on the road makes Snake wake up from his sleep accompanied by a yawn. Suddenly there is the inevitable, a pain in his back from the discomfort of sitting down.

The car seats were quite uncomfortable, but it was the only car I could get after losing Lil 'Bandit.

"Aagh... Dude...", Snake moans slightly making his back creak with a slow movement so as not to wake up his son who had his head resting on his leg.

Seeing the boy sleeping peacefully makes him smile slightly. That little boy made his sad days positive. But rarely had the opportunity to see him or spend the day with him, Snake always spent in jail or committing crimes.

You could not afford a bed for more than two days in a hotel without having to flee the next day. All his life as a criminal was punished by not being able to fully claim custody of the child.

There were even weeks when he simply did not know what was going on with him, and sometimes the same boy would visit him in jail on his own, a mess.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a police siren, his sense is sharpened and his first instinct is to lean forward so they can not see him.

He knew the jail perfectly and he did not care that they would take him back because he always found a way out, but then he thinks of Jeremy.

If they capture him they will take him away from him and he probably will not see him in a long time, the mere idea of losing a day with his son that has not even started makes him put his feet on the ground again.

Snake looks in the mirror carefully so that they would not see him, in moments like these he would implore heaven to turn around and never come back, but he is not very Catholic.

He saw the police patrols go at full speed without worrying about the vehicle parked behind a large promotional poster of Duff beers.

The criminal's panic disappears with sweat, but he has to get out of here before more cops come, so he starts the vehicle and gets ready to drive.

Making an excellent curve with little safety on the stones, it manages to enter the road that was little busy to start a new day.

Finally he could give a quiet respite, despite the fact that the Chief of Police was a complete imbecile, that fat man was still frustrating his plans.

He drove centered on the road, taking a look at the child every so often to see if he was still asleep.

The road was free of annoying sounds that bothered him, the morning breeze is nice and cool. Snake could feel relaxed for now, maybe it could be a good day.

He takes out a cigarette and his lighter to smoke, lowers the speed of the vehicle a bit to watch protesters protesting "lack of sand in the parks".

Snake smiles with satisfaction at that while expelling his smoked breath. The tranquility did not last long when he saw that there was a lot of traffic waiting in front of him.

"Oh dude, it can not be...", Snake growls annoyed and pulls her head out the window. "Ladies, stop making up, we're in a hurry!"

Start honking the car loudly while other drivers started doing the same and shouting at each other.

"What's going on?...", Jeremy's weak voice is present as he clutches his face against the seat.

The annoying father kept honking his horn and then looked at the boy.

"The life of the road boy, go back to sleep, Daddy has important things to do", Snake strokes the child's face slightly making him enter the ground again.

He leaves the car taking a solid wooden bat from the back and goes to the crowd to see why there was so much disorder there.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?", Snake approaches with the bat in his hands.

"The idiots demonstrating do not make way for the road", explains one of them.

"Where the hell is the police?", A woman pulls out her cell phone, "I'll call them the devil, I will not lose my nail promotion"

"Do not!" Snake stops the girl somewhat nervous causing her to be surprised, but quickly hiding the truth he explains, "they would only look at eating donuts"

"It's true, that's what they do!", A subject realizes awkwardly.

"Who needs to see those incompetents scratch their bellies?, we can against them!", Snake raises his voice.

The others first looked at each other incredulously, but later they were rudely encouraged to approach the demonstrators.

"We can against them!" Shouted the people.

"Hey, you!" Snake calls them with the bat held high, "we have something to tell you".

The annoying subjects turn to look at the subject of the tattooed snake, they had sharp posters. They had a rather unfriendly face and went towards them.

"...", Snake drops his bat, and without warning he runs out exclaiming "Bye!".

Snake gets in the car again and as if he did not care, he leaves the road to go through the countryside exclaiming to those on the road, "See ya, idiots!".

Driving through the green grass of the field manages to enter the road again so as not to raise the eyes of the police. Finally you can breathe easy, very soon they would be inside the city.

The road lasted just under an hour, it was quite relaxing for the boy, but quite the trip was quite busy for the father to have to avoid the cops.

The life of a delinquent is never easy, it is full of dangers and a strong sense of insecurity which follows you every day.

He could already see the giant letters that named the town "SPRINGFIELD", little by little he returned to society.

Sunlight illuminates Jeremy's face causing him to wake up from sleep. With fatigue rubs the sand of the eyes to yawn capturing the attention of Snake.

"Good morning boy", Snake ruffles the boy with his hand playing.

"Good morning, Daddy...", Jeremy joins the seat slowly smiling at his father's act.

"Did you sleep well?" Asks Snake.

"Very good". He yawns a couple of times and blinks to be able to wake up completely, "did you give them what they deserved?"

Snake looks away with a slightly awkward but well-meaning smile, "most little dude, most."

"Cool!" Replies the little one, admiring his father.

He did not think it was any good that he responded in that way. As much as he will try everything so that the child does not follow in his footsteps, inevitably the same father was the one who transformed him.

"Aaaand...", Jeremy looks out the window at the streets and shops, "what will we do today, Daddy?"

"Today is our day, you are the one who decides today, boy", he responds without losing concentration at the wheel.

The little Jailbird recharges from his seat with one hand in his mouth thinking, without realizing that it made a funny face that made his father laugh.

"We're going to eat something, I'm dying of hunger", is his first activity thought of the day.

"What do you want?" Asks Snake.

"Some Krusty burgers?" Answers the boy with doubt.

Snake thinks for a minute, maybe it's not the best breakfast food, but to cheer up your child's day how healthy you can wait for today.

He drives to self-service to order, today he had no reason to steal money from the bank, he had already done it last week and kept it for this special day.

Receive the food you ordered; a children's box for Jeremy and a special Krusty for him. It felt very strange to pay for the food instead of stealing it, but it was not a big deal.

The child lost no time to try his children's burger, obviously after removing the toy from the box.

"Slow, little dude", catches the boy's attention.

"Excuse me, I got excited", replies the boy, smiling rather sadly.

The father left a moment for his son to feed himself. The cool morning with Krusty burgers to start what will be a day well spent.

Now Kiddo's attention was not the hamburger, now it was the special toy that came with the box.

"I'll call him, Dude", interrupts Jeremy.

"Why?" Snake asks between laughs at that comment.

"I want to be heard special every time I play with him", Jeremy replies, leaving the toy in the glove compartment.

Snake smiles happily at that comment, perhaps hiding a little tear that was beginning to sprout in him.

How could he have such a good son?

Snake does not hold back and gives him a hug, something quick, but showing how proud he is for him. Jeremy appreciates the love and corresponds it.

Father and son continue to eat while a car approaches the self-service to order.

"Excuse me, do you sell beer here?" the desperate man asked, "please I need beer, Moe's business is closed!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it was withdrawn because it is a bad influence for the children", the woman replies to the communicator.

"D'oh!" Exclaims the man.

"Anything else, sir?" Asks the woman.


	2. Do not ruin it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring a new episode, I hope you enjoy it :)

Snake was driving at the request of Jeremy who wanted to go to the park.

The cool of the morning was as relaxing as it was cold, right now Snake would like to see his son leave school with a warm sweater like any normal child, but this could not be. Another reason, is because today is Saturday.

It was barely 11:00 a.m. and I already felt that his energies were falling.

It had been a very tired week for him, stealing banks to be able to buy his son everything he wanted on this day had been a very exhausting task, he remembered when he was still living with him, he always spoiled him with all kinds of gifts, but now It had been many years ago. The toys remained the same for almost four years.

The boy kept looking out the window without saying anything while Snake drove, at times the boy looked at his father's side as if he did not think he was really awake.

"Do you want something son?" Ask Snake.

Jeremy shakes his head.

Snake clears his throat and continues driving annoyed by not receiving an answer.

"No, Daddy" Get a back answer.

I felt that he responded almost forced, why can never say what goes through his head ?.

When they arrive at the park the boy almost shoots out of the car, almost throwing his newly purchased toy from Krusty's.

"Do not be too far away kiddo!" It draws your attention when you see it run from your sight.

"I'll be close" He screams to continue his way to the

Snake felt like an old man right now having to sit on a bench in the park to feel comfortable in his back, and barely crossed his 30's, holy God.

The poor man could feel more relaxed now, despite how unbearable the cries of the children could be.

"Daddy daddy!" Jeremy runs back and jumps trying to get his attention.

"What happened?" Snake reacts somewhat confused by the boy's incessant movement.

"I'm fine, but is not it cute?" Jeremy puts his hands in Snake's vision.

A small honey-colored puppy looked restless with great emotion over the child's hands. In truth, it was beautiful.

"It is" Snake says looking at the puppy.

Jeremy could feel astonished, but he noticed his father's lack of encouragement, thinking that he still did not convince him to give it to him so that he could appreciate it better.

"Where did you find it?" Looking at the puppy closely who smiled very restless.

"He approached me just stop running" Answer.

"Oh.." Snake gives the dog to the child.

"We can..?" Jeremy whispers watching no one listen.

"I do not think so dude" Says with all sincerity.

"But why?" Something sad.

"It has owner, look" Lift the collar that was not very visible because of its fur.

"Oh..." He realizes and feels disappointed.

"Sorry Jeremy, but today no theft, go to leave before the owner finds out" Order Snake with all calm and compression.

Jeremy sighs and takes him in his arms, but as soon as the puppy moves and lets it fall, he runs away.

"Oh, it looks like he wanted to go his way.." He says he's pretty hurt to go play in the sandbox.

Snake would love to say that he would buy him how many puppies he wants for himself, but he could barely care for the child as if to worry about another mouth. Also, it would be very difficult to carry a puppy in a house.

"Hey Snake" I could hear someone call him.

Hearing that voice altered his nerves, mentally thought about what law could have broken, but none of them attracted attention because it was recent. He can not be blamed.

"Hoa, cop" Snake tried to sound friendly by regaining his position on the bench.

"You're not getting into trouble, do not you have anything planned today?" The police chief questioned in a funny tone.

" Nothing official today, I'm spending the day with my son" Answer almost immediately.

"Oh, it's good to hear it, I have work, but I also have to live with my boy today, I do not have a nanny" says the fat man.

"I understand your situation" Snake responds between a sigh.

I could see Wiggum's son playing in the sand next to Jeremy who was somewhat uncomfortable with the presence of "Chuby".

In a way, they seemed like the typical children of the mother friends who made them coexist by force.

"It's just like you" Clancy says looking at the guys.

Snake lets out a light laugh, he was absolutely right in that. The boy could not really find his own style, he preferred to be the one he admired the most.

As soon as the son of Clancy tries to play with the son of Snake, Jeremy pushes it causing that it falls in the sand, and later the boy begins to eat the sand.

"You can see that you're wearing it well" Snake a little disgusted.

Chief laughs, he could not take this as an insult, little worried about how clumsy his son might be.

Ralph offers the little Jailbird a little sand, but he gets it on the ground and goes somewhere else.

"Oh..." Snake tries to contain his laughter.

"Well it seems that they are not meant to be friends.." Clancy says trying to sound funny but somewhat annoying.

"Little dudes, cop" Take a forced smile.

The police officer gets up with a groan for having to continue at his job.

"Well, I have to go to my work, do not get into trouble, take advantage of these moments with your son and do not ruin it" Advises the policeman calling Ralph to leave.

They go father and son, can see the son of Wiggum make a little mockery of police, had seen that frock many times in prison.

He could feel more relieved that he no longer had to listen to that unbearable policeman and his little monster for the rest of the day.

Snake leaves this aside and goes where Jeremy is playing with an annoyed expression.

"I see they did not become friends" Snake starts the conversation.

"Never, it's irritating and exasperating" Playing with sand.

"But you always said you wanted to make lots of friends" Something confused.

"Of course I want to, but here there are only stupid children, can we go now?" Jeremy stops playing.

Snake could not believe this. He was supposed to have fun, not ten minutes have passed here and he wants to go.

"First let's have a little talk, okay?" His father speaks.

Jeremy nods while his father puts the sand bucket aside and gently loads it causing him to blush, he was no longer a small child for this. Although he appreciates the gesture.

Snake goes to the swings leaving the child carefully in one and sitting in the other.

"Now, can you tell me?" Snake paying attention.

Jeremy takes both ropes that hold the swing and rocks slowly.

"He is the son of a policeman, dad, he is an enemy" Answer without care.

Snake could not believe he heard such a thing coming from his own son, once again he was to blame.

"All the children I see here are ignorant, laughing as if nothing happened, and are very stupid, I prefer not to have friends to have to be friends with them" Jeremy says quite directly, hopefully no one was listening more than his father.

Perhaps out of fear, perhaps because he did not give a bad advice or was unsure of his response, he did not decide to continue the talk.

"We're going to buy ice cream to make you forget about it" Suggest something serious.

"Uh, "buy", not?" Jeremy emphasizes that word.

Snake gets up and reloads the child.

"No, just buy" Answer calmly.

Jeremy does not understand why now out of nothing his father seeks to do the hard way for everything, but does not give much importance and access.


	3. Everything will be different now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter very emotional.

Snake walked with his son on his shoulders to the ice cream stand on the other side of the street.

"Daddy, do you like chocolate?" Jeremy interested in knowing.

"Actually not as much as you would think" Snake responds sincerely.

"Oh.. You always bring me chocolate..." Jeremy somewhat surprised by the statement.

"How about next I'll bring you strawberries?" Snake talking.

"Iak, that does not sound rich," Jeremy responds by hearing that.

"Oh, what's up?... No, you do not like vanilla..." The poor man realizes.

Jeremy is very surprised.

"How did you know?" Something fooled into thinking he can read minds.

"I am your father, little one" Responds.

"All my life I have tasted chocolate it would be a strange thing to try something else, besides his name already tells me that he will taste bad" The boy answers something arrogant.

"You should not close yourself in a single small routine, there are many things in this life that you can try" Snake responds.

He stops waiting for the traffic light to pass, if there was a lot of movement today.

"I'm not closed, I just do not know many more things" Responds the little one.

"Hmm..." Snake thinks.

Look around for a few moments, maybe this is a good opportunity to educate your child a little.

"Let's find another route" He excuses himself.

Snake swerves a bit between the streets, had control over where he was and where he had left the car parked.

"Daddy, why do we take this longer route?" This was still on his shoulders.

Snake approaches a tree.

"What draws your attention to this tree?" Snake asks him.

Jeremy does not understand why that question is a stupid tree either.

"Some people give apples, they taste good with chocolate" He responds cheerfully.

Snake could not expect less from this child.

"And what draws your attention to these bushes?" He leans a little to look at them.

"They are green" Answer.

Snake gets a little upset.

"Green" Snake "Of course they are green, does that alone catch your attention?" Answer something more serious.

"They are just shrubs..." He responds.

Snake sighs and looks up. Point to the sky.

"It's blue" Responds the child.

Snake points to the clouds.

"They are fluffy, like cotton candy." He smiles when he sees them.

Snake is happy about this.

"Can you steal one for me?" Asks the impatient boy.

It was very good to be true.

"Look Daddy!" The child points to the birds on the tree.

"Are not they beautiful?" Snake looks at them.

"It said that they are a family" Responds the boy.

Look again, it seems that this time the child had noticed faster than him.

Are not we a happy family?, is the first thing that came to mind.

"If you look, they're a dad, a mom and a little bird," Jeremy points out.

"How do you know they are a family?" Snake asks him.

'Families are not like that forever? You told me they were like that a long time ago,' Jeremy asks.

He did not have a talk with Jeremy about sexually enough, there were many things he did not even talk about.

"Families are not always like that, boy" Things are different now" Snake keeps walking "Some are different "

"What do you mean?" The question.

"Well, it's normal to have a father and a mother, but that's not always the case" Trying to look up his words.

"Can you have two of each per family?" Jeremy without understanding.

"Huh, that's not, it would be weird..." Snake continues "I mean, many families do not have a father in the, hmm, squad..."

"A mom with two parents?" Jeremy is still ignorant.

Snake could understand the boy's ignorance, but no idea was made at least.

Walk a little and see Homer Simpson totally drunk trying to climb the swings.

"Homer the right foot!" Lenny sitting in the same state as him.

"My left or your right?" So drunk was he that he was moving his hands instead of his feet.

Homer moves and his leg gets stuck in the chains. It begins to move abruptly without knowing how to free itself.

"Do not clumsy, your other right" Carl just stand up "Lenny help me not to cut my leg"

Carl takes Lenny by the waist so he gets up and puts his arm around his shoulder so he does not fall over.

"Did they tell you that you have pretty eyes ?, Homer we go for you after knowing which is the right" Lenny moving his feet.

"D'oh!" Moving, making things worse.

Snake could not believe they were so stupid.

"Oh, families with two dads?" Jeremy realizes.

"Huh, well... Yeah, that was going to say that fortune to be explained, alone" I could not believe how I get it without even seeing a real couple.

"Is it possible?" The boy asks.

Snake did not want to touch this topic very much but he keeps moving forward as he keeps walking.

"Technically yes, there are also families with two moms, I mean people are not always looking for the same routine, can you explain?" Snake somewhat uncomfortable having to deal with this issue.

"Then, I would like to have two dads!" Jeremy immediately.

The poor man opens his eyes and looks annoyed.

"Hey!, do not abuse Boy. I'm not for those things" Snake reprimands his words.

"It's just that if I had two dads you would visit me more and more, they will take care of me..." Jeremy, somewhat sad.

Snake keeps his words, the boy's intention was not bad.

Maybe the boy did not understand what he wanted to say, maybe it's still too early to touch on those topics.

"Let's go for your ice cream..." Snake follows the path.

When they had reached the position, Snake was eager to get his weapon, it was already the custom. But like any citizen had to pay both ice creams.

"He gives me one of strawberry" Jeremy asking for his ice cream.

Snake smiles.

"You understand, little dude" He ruffles proudly.

"And you already got it?" Ask the child.

Snake is forced, but he does it with a smile.

"One chocolate for me" Snake asks the ice cream man.

Jeremy did not seem very happy.

After having already obtained their ice cream they return to the park, perhaps Snake melted a little ice cream but Jeremy almost did not exist anymore.

You should as soon as you could notice the somewhat annoyed expressions of your son for having to eat it, but still he did not despise it. Even the cone ate it.

"It was not that bad?" Snake

"No. But it still does not replace the chocolate" Responds by wiping his hands.

Snake notes that he had left the recipients of the hamburger order. He decides to throw them away before more trash is made inside the car.

"I used to think about families..." Jeremy talks again.

"What else did you think?" Snake picking up all the trash in the car.

"We are a different family, daddy, a father and his little one" Something surprised.

The boy was right, apparently they were part of those families.

"But without anything we saw with those drunks in the games, of course" Jeremy ends his sentence.

Snake takes everything and goes to the dump that was nearby.

"So..." Jeremy recharged the car waiting.

"Let go, little one" Your father replies.

Snake was throwing garbage in one of the few trash cans in the place.

He only did it to not give a bad example to the child, surely he would throw it out the window of the car.

"No, it's not important" Replies the boy with his hands behind his back with a most timid expression.

Snake could not believe how reserved this boy was for not talking about his problems. He is too shy!

In spite of this it seemed quite tender to him only to see it in this way, for his son was the most precious child in all the earth.

"C'mon little dude, I'm your father, you can tell me everything you want" He kneels to his height for me to look at him.

"Is that..." The boy looks towards the ground.

"I know I do not spend enough time with you, maybe you feel uncomfortable having to talk to your old man after so long without seeing him." He puts his hands on his son's shoulders.

"No, of course not, dad, I love you, having you here makes me feel more secure, just that..." He tries to keep talking but he did not know how to ask.

Snake noticed the look of his son, his eyes reflected a sad but curious feeling.

The man understood, something serious about having to touch the subject had to ask.

"Do you miss the company with Mommy Gloria?" Ask with a worried expression about him.

Jeremy nods sadly.

Long ago I did not think about that woman who stole her heart some years ago, she had been almost a second mother to Jeremy after the death of his former wife.

Jeremy had to live alone for quite some time in a juvenile correction, which was not what Snake wanted.

After things with Mr. Burns, Gloria has been quite distant, almost as if she had disappeared.

What kept him worried every day was the promise the woman made against him, asking for custody of his only son. All this was to give a better life to the boy, so much time has taken this fight for custody that it made more worrying what would happen.

The only precious thing that Snake has in this life was Jeremy, the last and most beautiful gift that his wife had given him. He was so proud of him and loved him with all his heart to surrender against his ex-wife.

"Ouh... Jeremy" Smile a little so she's not sad "She has a job that costs her all her time, but she's always thinking of us, I assure you"

"She's a cop, and you're a criminal... Are not you separated by my fault, right?" Jeremy asking something he always wanted to know.

"Jeremy, we not only love each other because we were for each other, what has united us the most to Gloria and to me, it is you, little one" Snake spoke with the truth and embraces him "You are our center, although we are the opposite, we will always love you, do not forget that"

Jeremy returns the gesture and hugs him too, did not know what to say. All the time he thought that the same was the problem.

"I miss her very much dad... I miss mom" Jeremy started crying over his father's shoulder.

"I know, I miss her too" Snake trying to cope with his crying.

"I miss you!" He added squeezing a little his father's shirt "I was always afraid that you would not come back, that something bad will.. will happen to you and I will be left alone.. Again!.."

Snake feels that weight again, he cursed himself for causing his son so much pain because he was not by his side.

Now he was more than determined. Take her little face and clean those tears.

"I will not go Jeremy, I promise"

The boy's eyes were completely watery, his facial expressions of sadness could tear apart any heart of ice. You just wanted to take care of it with your life.

Snake could not believe how he could have had the nicest son in the world.

"Do you promise again?" Jeremy wipes away the remaining tears "Dad"

"This time Jeremy will be different, it will be different" Snake puts a hand on his shoulder.

This time it will be different.


End file.
